Sweet Mew Mew
by MelodySonota
Summary: When destiny revisits Marin, and she is nearly killed, she chooses to fight for the protection of the Earth nya This is a full OC story the Tokyo Mew Mew Characters are barely mentioned
1. Mew Mews and Basketballs

**This is a story I've been working on for a long time, if you like or dislike it, be sure to tell me why. I love the input.**

Marin gazed out the window of the train she was riding on, everything seemed to blur past. She had bright emerald eyes, short short chestnut hair and skin lightly tanned from more than one summer of not putting on sunscreen. Her face was jagged, and her nose was short. She sat with one leg resting on her other knee right at the end of her denim shorts.

Outside the window she saw something strange, what seemed to be a flying elf. "Wonder if it's the same guy?" she thought out loud, six years ago she had seen something similar, on her way to her cousin Ryou's house.

As the train reared to a alt the smudge disappeared. She walked slowly on her way to school, her eyes clouded over. When she reached the building she spotted a boy with messy red brown hair, forest green eyes and slightly pale skin, how he managed to stay so pale had been a mystery to Marin for six years. His face looked like that of a teenage boy, with a slightly protruding chin and a sharp nose. He was leaned by in his seat half-asleep. Marin crept up behind him silently and ripped the chair downward.

He thudded to the ground despite the slightly controlled descent.

"Marin!" He whined slightly, "I was this close to falling asleep." He said holding up his fingers. Marin smirked back.

"All the more reason to wake you up, Kent, the class is about to begin." Marin replied haughtily sitting down next to him. Two girl nearby came over to Marin, both had brown hair, however one had skin similar to Kent, glasses and messy curls, her eyes were a baby blue, but hardly ever seen due to her constantly smudged glasses. The other, was slightly taller, had doe-like chocolate eyes and was very thin. The two huddled close to Marin

"So, are you and Kent dating yet." The shorter one asked

"Is that really what you worry about after not seeing me all summer, Alicia? Lacey, I presume you're in on this as well." Marin nodded to the other girl. Alicia huffed.

"That's the most important thing, I already know that you forgot to put on sunscreen, multiple times, and that you played tons of basketball and still won't join track."

Kent sighed. "I'm with you, how could she resist my charms for this long." he said playfully. Marin hit him back, with the dame amount of seriousness.

"It's not actually that hard."

"You just got told." Two boys came up to Kent, one had black hair and he and Kent seemed to be having a messiest hair contest that day, Lacey was winning. He also had dark gold eyes and a pierced left ear. The other had neat blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Lance, Alex. I see you two are the same dorks as last year." Marin smiled warmly

"At least all six of us are dorks together, think of how hard it is to be a whale penis all by yourself." Lance, the black haired boy, said jokingly

"I really didn't need to know that." Alicia said disgusted while the rest cracked up. Class began and the rag-tag group was separated into their seats. Classes went on pretty normally after that, Alicia and Lacey trying to get Marin and Kent to go out, Lance making rude jokes and everyone else trying to enjoy their first day away from summer. Kent seemed especially down, despite his attitude in the morning. By the end of the day, everyone seemed ready to head home.

Marin headed for a little known and now empty passageway out of the school. There she found a strange creature that looked like a floating jellyfish. It latched itself onto an ant as it passed by. The and seemed to writhe in agony before starting to grow to humongous sizes, Marin found herself trapped, with her back to a wall. She looked down preparing for a painful death but was met with something strange, glowing blue skin.

"Jeni, we've got a reading." came a voice from a poorly lit room. A girl with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes slumped over the brown haired man who had given the message, her tan skin illuminated by the computer monitor.

"Fire it up." she said in a triumphant voice. The man, pressed a button on his keyboard. Ad leaned back slightly in his old office chair.

Main walked backwards, trying to escape the strange glowing skin. A white light passed through the ant and Marin passed out. In her dream, she saw a tiger. It walked up to her. Se looked down at it as it jumped inside of her. She woke up in the arms of a strange girl with blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked. Marin nodded slowly and a small golden object was thrust into her hands. "This is a mew mark, it will help you to fight against things like that in the future." Marin's eyes came into focus fully she noticed a heart shaped pattern engraved on the mew mark and got a closer look at her rescuer's face.

"Jeni?" Marin shouted.

"Wondered when you would realize." Jeni laughed. "Ryou and I have been working on this, Mew Project, for three years now, and Professor Shrogane too, before the fire, we had a theory about you, Marin, and you finally proved us correct."

"How perfect, I've been waiting twice as long for the exact same reaction." Came a voice from nowhere. The strange elf-man from the train appeared, up close Marin could see he was wearing a dark green tank top and brown pants that complemented his maroon hair surprisingly well. He hovered slightly above Marin and Jeni.

"Marin, this is your job, you have to handle him." Jeni whispered in her ear. Marin closed her eyes, and felt her heart speak for her.

"Mew Mew Lime!" She shouted. "Metamorphose!" She said. An overwhelming light consumed her and she felt the tiger's presence within her. When she opened her eyes her short brown hair had changed into a long green ponytail reaching half-way down her back. She was wearing a bright green dress reaching her mid-thigh, it only had one sleeve and past her waist it slit open like a cape to reveal a ruffled, pale green under-layer. She had two bands around her arms which consisted of the bright green color rimmed by darker green ruffles, a similar band was around her left leg, she had simple boots that went up to her knees and short fingerless gloves. Strangest of all were the tiger ears and tail that she now had.

"Success!" Jeni shouted. Mew Lime looked at herself confused, but quickly gained confidence.

"Lime Mallet." she called grasping onto the oversized green hammer that appeared. "Ribbon Lime Bolt!" She shouted shooting a ball of electricity at the alien.

"After I saved your life, this is how you repay me? When that house was burning down you would've died if I hadn't needed your energy." He screamed as the lightning flew towards him.

"I thought you were helping me, you just wanted energy. You let my aunt and uncle die, and I would've been one of them!"

The lien grabbed a spear he created out of nothing, and began to jab at Lime. She narrowly dodged him, swinging her hammer. As he nearly struck her she back-flipped away from him focused her energy. "Ribbon Lime Bolt!" She screamed hurtling the white hot lightning straight for him. The ball hit him square in the chest. He vanished, still screaming from pain.

"How do I return to normal?" Lime asked after she had finished.

"Just think about returning to normal, or say 'deactivate'" Just as Jeni finished instructing Marin had transformed back. "After basketball try-outs come to the cafe in the Sky Park." Jeni explained.

"I totally forgot about basketball!" Marin said darting to the school gym.

When she arrived the coach looked over at her. "Goodness Marin, why are you so late?"

"My cousin, she wanted to talk to me." Marin replied hastily, "Can I still tryout?" she pleaded.

"Of course, you were my favorite last year." The coach laughed and Marin joined the line of about forty nervous students of varying shapes and sizes.

"You were told that if your tall you'd be good at basketball, however on this team we go for skill, at the end of today only one fourth of you will remain." The coach said loudly, this speech only seemed to intimidate the students further.

The tryouts went smoothly and by the end only twelve students remained. Marin, Kent and ten other athletes. Many of whom were much taller then Marin or Kent.

"I can't believe he let these two pipsqueaks on the team." A boy named Ethan, who had smokey black hair, small eyes and lightly tanned skin. Kent rushed up to him.

"I believe this is your first year at this school, but Marin and I were both on the team last year, and did you not hear coach refer to Marin as his favorite?" Kent scowled

"We haven't gotten to chose a captain yet, I believe we can settle this without fists. Let's make a bet, loser has to do what ever the winner says," Ethan said smugly

"Winner's captain I suppose? You're on." Kent replied

"Not so fast," Ethan tsked, "I wasn't finished, loser has to do what ever the winner says, and winner get's to date coaches little favorite who you seem to be so fond of, what are you her babysitter."

"I am not, I just try to protect her from creeps like you! No way am I-" Kent began before being cut off by Marin saying

"You've got yourself a bet." She walked away from the two arguing boys, at the coaches orders a line was formed of everyone who didn't want to be captain. A line of eight.

The two boys started picking teammates, starting with Kent

"Marin." he named

"Big surprise."" said Ethan sarcastically, "Tucker." Ethan called for a boy with sandy blond hair

"David."

"Alexis"

"Sophia."

"Izzy."

"Carter."

"Jacob."

The game began, Marin and Kent formed a near flawless team, but Ethan directed his team like a general. In the end, victory was by one point, to Kent.

Ethan's mouth seemed to reach the floor. Both teams were panting and celebrating, but none more than Kent. He grabbed Marin, picked her up, swung her around, remembered he was tired, and dropped her on his face.

**That's the first chapter of Sweet mew Mew Leave a positive or negative suggestion in the review section**


	2. Pudding between 1 and 3

**Alright, so, because I forgot it last time, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**if I did, would I be uploading fanfction, no.**

After basketball, Marin did as she was told and headed to a small cafe in Sky Park. There Jeni was waiting along with the black haired man.

"Aiden!" Marin called running up to him and hugging him.

"Yep, come on in." He said opening the cafe's door. Inside and out it looked like a house, decorated for visitors.

"The main floor will act as a restaurant, and the upper floor is where the Mew Project will actually happen." Aiden said beginning the tour. Marin looked at him confused.

"What is the mew project? You keep mentioning it." It was Jeni who answered

"This world is under attack, by a ruthless group of aliens, like the one you faced today. Mews are our way of fighting back. It's the specific type of energy you release when you attack, it hurts them for some reason, to humans it's harmless."

"Is that why I was glowing blue, and what about the weird dress and cat ears?" Marin asked frantically

"Blue? I ca explain the cat ears but not that. The reason for the ears is because each of the mews is fused with a red data animal, as a means to help strengthen you. The costume was just a side ting, every superhero needs one." Jeni continued. Marin stood baffled, apparently the alien had understood the meaning of the blue coloration.

**Short chapter, however this is a work in progress as going from chapter 1 to chapter 3 makes no sense without this**


	3. Finally Two

**Yeah! Finally getting to Marin's first teammate I'm going to open a poll for the other three, and if you send in characters they will be added up to May 18, but this is someone who had to be put in to counteract Marin**

Marin walked into class and saw a new girl standing in the front of the classroom.

"Students this is Emma Alison, she will be joining us. Anything you would like to say?" said . Emma had medium length blonde hair and cold blue eyes, she was an average height and was wearing a red and black shirt and jeans. She stood up straight and said,

"I hope we will be able to get along."

"Emma you can take that empty seat next to Marin, Marin will you show her around?"

"Sure!" replied Marin happily,"So Emma why did you come here?"asked Marin

"My mom writes sci-fi novels and heard about an alien attack at this school and made me come here." said Emma begrudgingly. Marin thought_ Ugh more on that?_ But said," You mean like in that one show where the people turn into superheros and fight aliens?"

Emma looked puzzled, Alicia whacked Marin on the head

"Marin really don't talk about your anime."she said

"I can't help it it's what I saw growing up gomen, I'm sorry."

Emma looked at Alicia appalled. After class Marin showed Emma all the classrooms and the gym, where there was a class practicing basketball as a unit. The coach motioned to Marin,

"Marin, aren't you supposed to be in Math right now?"Marin motioned to Emma and said,

"Ms. Walsh let me have the day to show Emma around so I'll go after school to pick up my homework."

"While you're here why don't you give these kids some pointers."said the coach. Marin agreed and walked onto the court. She raced to the hoop and shot in the ball perfectly.

"Even if you're a great shot doesn't mean you're a great player you have to master offense and defense Here's a tip when dribbling switch hands in an irregular pattern to throw off your opponents."

Emma looked at her jealously. After school while she was waiting tables Marin couldn't get that glare out of her mind. Emma seemed to hate her so much when she just wanted to be friends

When she was going home from work she heard a noise from the gym. Marin ran to check it out,"Tora?"she asked,"Is it an alien?"

"Alien, Alien! No Chimera Anima!"replied Tora

"It's not a Chimera Anima?"

"No Chimera No Chimera!"

Inside she saw Emma and Cake.

"Emma! Get away from that creep!" said Marin, Cake looked at her,

"That's just insulting kitten, you act like your better than her then tell her what to do I say your the creep."

"What I never!" said Marin. Emma scoffed,

"Wow. Marin's so good at basketball, Marin speaks Japaneese, Marin gets to skip classes, Marin apparantly knows the alien that showed up at the school, quite well might I add."

"Emma, why?"Asked Marin,"I don't want to show off to you, but this is sometihing I have to do. Mew Mew Lime Metamorphose!"

Emma looked at her disgusted, Cake grabbed her shoulders and whispered,"She thinks she's more special than anyone else. More special than you, Emma."

Marin stepped forward softly looked up at Emma and yelled,"Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to hit on by aliens? Do you think I chose to become a freak? Do you think I wanted to see my aunt and uncle die?"

Cake was getting bored of all this talking he looked around and saw a small cocroach and he threw his Chimera Alien at it. The cockroach transformed into a monster and attacked Emma. Mew Lime ran over to her and saw the mark on her neck that meant she was a member of the team!

"Tora!" called Mew Lime. Tora flew over and spit out a mew mark

"Emma,you have been chosen to protect this planet with me."

"Okay,"said Emma grabbing the pendant,"Mew Mew Lemon Metamorphose!"

Mew Lemon had long blonde hair Lion ears and a yellow outfit 

"For the future of the Earth we'll be of service nya!" said Mew Lime coming up with a catchphrase instantly

"Lemon Racket!" called Mew Lemon. Cake scoffed,

"Chimera take out the pests!"

The beast surged forward. Mew Lemon shouted out,"Ribbon Lemon Blast!" a surge of fire roasted the bug like a marshmallow.

"Lime Mallet" said Mew Lime calmly she turned the mallet towards Cake,"Ribbon Lime Bolt." the ball of lightninghit Cake square in the chest and he just dissapeared."That'll teach him for messing with Team Mew Mew!"

**I spent way to long on this chapter**


	4. Mew Mew Puffy Metamorphose!

**Wow I've been busy now for more Marin, Emma, Cake!**

Marin and Emma were chatting about Cake and the Chimera Animas.

"So, as of what we know they use a shorter version of a DNA strand. Using certin pecies to get the best results." Explained Marin.

"Isn't Jeni doing that too alow us to fight them?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah, accually proffesor Shirogane invented the process of converging animal and human DNA, but we aren't the first test subjects. Just the first human ones."Replied Marin. Just then school appeared and the two hustled off to class. In gym class they weere doing a unit on basketball. Lance and Kent were chosen as captins. Marin and Emma were chosen by Kent. ***gasp* I never would have guessed Kent would choose Marin! **After the game Kent was talking to his friends. **Yes, he has friends other than Marin.**

"Kent, you really need to pay a bit less attention to Marin. You act as though you're here mother." explained Ethan

"But, she's important to me." replied Kent

"So, you're in middle school do you really think it'll work out especially when she's completely oblivous?"

"I know it won't work out but, I still promised to keep an eye on her."he said sadly.

After school at the cafe.

"WHAT!"shouted Emma,"I never thought I would have to work! Isn't child labor illegal?" Aiden explained it to her,

"This isn't child labor, it's volenteer work where you get paid more than some adults AND get free cake."

Emma scowled but went along with her buisness. After the work at the cafe was over Marin and Emma were chatting about school, the upcoming basketball game, and the aliens trying to destroy mankind.

"I'm still trying to figure out why Cake attacked me before I turned into a mew mew." stated Marin

"Who really knows,"Emma replied,"but he's definitly a creep." The two laughed.

They started to walk towards their homes and Emma asked,

"Hey is it okay to tell our parents about the Mew Project?"

"There's no real reason to keep it secret, so unless you don't want them to know you don't have to tell them, otherwise, go ahead."

"My mom would want to know, plus we move a lot and this will keep us here until it's over." While they were walking they didn't notice a little girl who crashed into Marin. Marin looked down at the girl, she had long dark brown hair, a round face, big brown eyes and was altogether really adorable.

"Hey," said Marin," are you alright?" Marin held out her hand to the girl.

"I'm okay, what about you?"she asked quietly

"Don't worry I've had much bigger things bump into me. What's your name?"Marin replied happily

"I'm Nicole."said Nicole

"I'm Marin, and this,"she motioned over to Emma,"is Emma. What are you doing out so late?"

"Looking for an alien." replied the little girl, Marin and Emma were shocked

"What does this 'alien' look like Nicole?" asked Emma calmly

"He has pale skin, and pink hair!"Said Nicole happily,"He flew right by my wndow! Oh, and he has HUUGE ears! Eariler I saw two cat ladies fighting him, so I wonder if he's okay."

"I'm sure that he won't bug the girls again." said Emma kindly. Nicole nodded exubarantly. Marin's phone started to ring so she pulled it saw Tora and gasped

"That thing ate the jellyfish!" Tora blew up to full size and asked

"Alien? Alien?" Marin grabbed him

"Tora! You're supposed to stay small until YOU detect an alien not just when someone says 'jellyfish'!"

Nicole stared at Marin and Emma facepalmed.

"You're the cat ladies!"Shouted Nicole exitedly. Marin replied,

"Well, if were going to be technicial I'm a Siberian Tiger and Emma here is a African Lion. We fight to protect the world from creep like Cake, he's the alien you saw earlier. "

"MARIN!" Emma shushed her friend,"you shouldn't be telling that to the poor kid."

"Alien! Alien!" called Tora, Marin shook him.

"Are your sensors off or something?"asked Marin, behind her she heard a voice, imatating Tora's say,

"Obnoxious robot! Obnoxious robot!"

Marin whipped around to see Cake floating above her. Marin glared at him,"Don't worry kitten, I'm not here to start a fight with you, I'm just picking up the girl."

Marin spread out her arms to show that Cake wasn't getting past her.

"Fine,"said Cake,"We'll do this the hard way."

Tora started coughing and spit out a mew mark.

"Nicole, pick up the mew mark."said Marin calmly.

Nicole bent down, picked up the mew mark closed her eyes and said,"Mew Mew Muffin! Metamorphose!"

Mew Muffin had long blue hair with brown streaks and odd little ears. Her dress was blue, brown and fluffy.

"Mew Mew Lime Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Lemon Metamorphose!"

Cake looked at them"What the heck is the puffy one supposed to be?" Mew Muffin puffed out her cheeks, annoyed.

"I. Am. A. Otter." she stated slowly Cake leaned closer to her and said,

"That would be _**an**_ otter."

"Muffin Bubbles!" Mew Muffin called a giant bubble wand appeared in her hand.

"No you don't," said Cake creating a halberd. He lunged towards Muffin, she jumped out of the way of the spear barely. Lime rushed in front of her,

"Lime Mallet!" she summened the oversized hammer. Marin and Cake paried each other's blows,"I won't let you win!" exclaimed Lime pushing him into the ground, Cake looked up at her and smirked

"You were never one to let me win at anything, this will be different." He shot upwards and stabbed down at her while flying, a sort of glee in his eyes. For the first time Lime was truly afraid for her life. Even that time she barely registered that she might have died.

**That's it for this episode. Remember, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and that if you review my typing will become faster, so review.**


	5. Cliffhanger Hanging on a Cliff

**I have been accepted as part of a community so hopefully I'll get some more views. Remember Reviews=Chapters. And if you have an idea for a chapter tell me I might use it and _I will credit you_, but enough talk have at you!**

Lime looked up at Cake, his face struck in sadistic glee, She stood like a deer caught in the headlights completely in line to his attack. Then everything went black.

When she woke up she was Marin again, and she was just in her bedroom. No aliens, no mew mark, everything was gone. She walked to the bathroom and was shocked to see she was covered in burn scars. She ruched downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen along with...no it couldn't be.

"Oba-chan?"Marin said tears welling up in her eyes. Mayu** (Yes I gave her a name)** looked over at Marin and was shocked at her tears.

"What's the matter Marin?" asked Mayu kindly,"It's not Ryou is it." Marin shook her head slowly then ran and embraced her aunt. Mayu rubbed the back of Marin's head to comfort the girl.

"Marin,"her mother said gently,"I'll drive you to school okay?" Marin nodded and followed her mother to the car. They drove to Marin's school in near silence except for the radio, as Marin's mother flipped through the stations, one caught Marin's attention. An interview.

"We're here with famous Science-Fiction writhe Irene Alison. Tell us why you're staying here in

The Big Apple."said the reporter

"Well, I'm here with my daughter Emma, she's just darling by the way, to meet the Professor of archeology at Keiser University, Dr. Akito Shirogane, and his genius son, Ryou."

Marin was dumbfounded and confused, Emma was her friend and fellow Mew Mew. She already lived here.

When Marin got to school the first thing noticed is that Kent wasn't in class. Marin shrugged it off as him just being absent until the teacher skipped him in the role. Nothing really exciting happened until third period, gym. Marin looked at the coach and saw a basketball,

"Yes!" Marin silently cheered. Marin ran up to the coach and asked,"Coach, are we doing drills today?"

"We're doing a three on three game. Miss..uh?"

"Marin... Forman..." she replied._ Why doesn't coach know me? I'm on the team..._

The kids lined up and the coach picked eight captains. As the line of remaining players dwindled Marin noticed no one called on her_ Weird, _she thought,_ normally I'm the first or second one picked_. At the end Marin was picked dead last. Her captain, Ethan, groaned and muttered,

"I guess I get the handicap because I'm the captain." Marin just barely heard and filled with determination _We'll see who's a handicap __captain._

The game on her court began, Ethan and Marin were on offense and the last member of the team, a tall boy named Alex who was one of Kent's friends, played defiance. The other team taunted Marin for the first few seconds, until she ran up behind the captain gave him a confident look, snatched the ball from his hands, whipped around, and shot the ball directly into the net, turning around in the process. The other players stared, mouth gaping open at Marin, the net and the ball laying at the edge of the court. Marin smirked at they're stupidity. Ethan ran up to Marin and asked,"How the heck did you do that! I've never seen anything that amazing! Why aren't you on the team?"

"Kent taught me how to play." The boys tilted their head in confusion, "You know Kent?" she pressed. The boys looked at her like she was crazy.

For the rest of the day news of her prowess in basketball circulated through every classroom, also rumor that aliens had taught her, that's how she got so good. Marin laughed it off, how would an alien know about basketball those evil things were to busy destroying the planet.

After school, Marin walked down to cafe. When she got their she walked inside and saw Jeni and Aiden running the cafe, it was much less busy than usual. When they noticed they looked shocked to see her. Jeni walked up to Marin, "Hey, Marin who told ya' 'bout the cafe?"

"Are you joking?" Asked Marin quietly, "I work here, with Emma. We're fighting the aliens that are trying to take over the world." Aiden laughed,

"Wow, you must've had a really weird dream last night. Jeni and I opened the cafe to be closer to you and Ryou. Keichiro even helps in the kitchen sometimes."

Now Marin was really confused, it was as if Kent and the aliens had never existed, but they still set fire to The Shirogane's house. Marin closed her eyes, she liked not having the aliens around and, she still had friends like Alicia, and her aunt and uncle were alive, but for some reason the tears just kept coming. She liked working at the cafe, she kinda enjoyed the attention being a Mew Mew got her, and most of she missed Kent, so much that it hurt, it was like waking up without your dominant arm. She fell to the floor sobbing. Jeni carried her to the back room to lie down. Marin desperately wished to go back. She closed her eyes and was overtaken by blackness. In her dream all she saw was blackness until she heard a familiar voice,

"Hey Kitten, did you miss me." Marin turned around ready to strike but instead of seeing the alien pervert that she heard, she saw Kent standing there with his arms open and his warm smile. Marin started to cry. She ran up to the boy and hugged him

"Yes." she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this pain, could you ever forgive me?" He asked kindly. Marin laid her head on his chest and asked,

"How could I not?"

Her tears stopped and her eyes started to open. She felt a deep pain in her shoulder. When her eyes adjusted she saw she was in the hospital, and Kent was laying asleep by her bedside, she gently shook him awake. His eyes opened groggily. And as soon as he saw her he darted outside and nearly shouted,

"She's finally awake! Marin's awake!" people rushed into her room, two nurses, her parents, Emma, Jeni, Aiden, Nicole, and even Ryou and Keichiro.

"You were out for a week, we thought you were dead!" said Kent, it was obvious that he had been there a considerable amount of time,

"I've got a ton of homework to catch up on don't I?" asked Marin.

"No,"said Emma,"We're on fall break, Halloween's coming up."

"Wow."was all Marin was able to say

After everyone left but Jeni, Aiden, Ryou, Keichiro, Nicole, and Emma had left Jeni said,

"Now that we're all alive, I want to tell you guys about something, I have a feeling that what saved Marin was in fact a crystalline form of pure energy called Mew Aqua. The reason I was able to locate all of you is because you all emanated some of Mew Aqua's energy, that's part of why you can transform into mew form."

"Does that mean that Marin lost the ability to become a mew mew?" asked Emma, Ryou answered,

"No, she should still be able to become a mew mew, but some of the genetics have been scrambled so she'll be able to fully transform into a cat. We don't know what sets it off yet, but when we do we'll track it. Also she should have more power stemming from her deeper connection with Mew Aqua."

Marin laid their barely able to understand what they were saying, until she drifted back into sleep.

A few days she was released from the hospital, the first thing she did was pick up a basket ball and shoot a few hoops, her skills had decreased from her time in the hospital, but she was going to practice enough to make them come back.

"Hey, kitten." a voice came up from behind her, Marin turned around to see the one who had injured her in the first place.

"Cake."She said angrily."What are you doing here?" He flew close to her face and said,

"I just wanted to give you this." He leaned in and kissed her, the teleported away. Marin fell backwards, and felt dizzy when she looked around everything looked bigger, she looked at her hands and saw little white paws, she jumped up to the window to see that her human body had been replaced by a little tabby kitten. Marin froze. _How do I go back to normal!_ She thought running around the yard. _Idea! If I turn into Mew Lime, I'll be human then I can just deactivate._

"Meow-Meow-Ra-aw-Meow-Raaarw!" She had (miraculously) transformed into Mew Lime

"Okay now deactivate!" She felt her mew form disappearing and again looked down at her hands, still little paws. _Graah what am I gonna do~ stupid alien turning me into a cat._

**That's all, now don't yell at me for making it a cliffhanger this is nearly three pages long! Also I'm accepting side characters and aliens, and I need one more mew mew so best of luck!**


	6. Kitty Conundrum

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a while... I'm sorry about the delay, writer's block. Now Sweet Mew Mew**

Marin looked around. Her house didn't have a cat door, nor were the windows open, so she couldn't get inside. She sighed, and begun her trek to the cafe. Jeni would know what to do. The city was much louder now, she guessed it was because cats hear better than humans. While she was walking she noticed a small mouse scurry in front of her. She crouched down silently and pounced at it; She was wrestling with mouse when she heard footsteps. She let the mouse go and crouched defensively, what she saw made her stop. Kent! He looked down at Marin, unknowing of her kitty conundrum. She mewed cutely. He bent down and gently lifted up the cat girl. He took her back to his house and he set her on his desk and began working on his History report for the next week. Marin watched him work, until she noticed him put down a large flaw and whacked the backspace key. Kent looked at the report the at the cat then at his notes, he saw the error and quickly fixed it rubbing Marin's head in thanks. She purred happily, and leaped onto his bed. She rolled into a ball and dozed off. When she woke up it was almost night. Marin darted for the door. Kent looked up from his report and saw the frantic little cat. He took her outside and said gently.

"There's somewhere you have to be, isn't there koneko-chan?" Marin was shocked, she knew she had told him a couple Japanese words, but she didn't think he remembered them. He rubbed her head one last time, and she darted towards the cafe. When she reached it she noticed the door was locked, she looked around, she knew there was a window near the kitchen they kept slightly open, enough to let her squeeze through, but not enough for any thieves to get in. She jumped through the window, and crawled her way to Jeni's room. She sat outside her cousins door mewling until Jeni opened the door. She looked down to see Marin staring up at her. Jeni took her downstairs, and turned on a weird machine. Marin watched as the colored lights grew bright. Jeni put a small collar around Marin, and she transformed back to her human stat while the collar turned into a cute little necklace with her mew mark on it.

"Thanks Jeni." said Marin humbly.

"No prob," Jeni replied, "I expected something like this would happen, now you can pass between a cat, and a human at will. Just don't overexert yourself."

Marin nodded and left the cafe. She looked down at the pendant, and pulled out her cellphone.

"Mom, I'm staying at Kent's place tonight is that okay?" Marin asked her mother.

"No problem, be good honey." He mom hung up the phone. Marin turned back into a cat and walked back to Kent's house. On the way she ran into a much larger, dark tabby cat. He looked down at her and glared. Marin backed away slowly until he nimbly darted towards her. She flipped out of the way of his battered claws, and ran off. When she reached Kent's house she climbed through an open window in his room and jumped onto his bed. Kent looked over from the computer. Marin noticed that he wasn't much farther than when he had started. Marin sighed he was patheticly bad at history, kinda like her in science. He left the computer and sat beside what he thought was a kitten. Marin jumped on his lap and he began to pet her softly.

"You're like a friend of mine, here one minute, gone the next. She should really learn to just accept things that have already happened." Kent said softly. Marin looked up at him and tilted her head.

Kent smiled at her warmly, "I guess you wouldn't understand stuff like that, but she's got a huge destiny ahead of her, and I'm trying to prepare her for the tough stuff, even if she doesn't understand. She's stubborn, and has a hard time taking things seriously, she breezes through life like I know she won't always be able to, but she cares about her friends, and will protect them no matter what." Marin looked at him, she knew he was talking about her, so why wasn't she angry? She curled up on his lap and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up before her did, and hopped out of his room. She returned home about an hour later. She had been wandering around to pass the time, and think about what had happened. She walked into the house and saw her Mom getting ready for work.

"How'd your sleepover go?" she asked warmly

"Good." was all Marin replied before heading up to her room. She took off the pendant and looked at it closely. She put it back on and started up on her history report and quickly finished. She laid down on her bed and thought about what had happened recently, and about her "destiny". Her phone began to ring, she flipped it open to reveal a text message from Kent.

"I belive you'll make the right choice." it said. Marin looked back at what she had sent. It was her worrying about what was going to happen next. She texted back

"Thanks, by the way, you spelled believe wrong :)"

**Wow, that took forever... Well that's all for now**


	7. Snobby Otaku

**Well, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading lately, but I think it's time we introduced a new character!**

Marin looked solemnly at the ground as she walked, she still didn't understand. When she looked up she was in front of a large house. Marin looked around, she hadn't been near here before. A petite girl, with flowing black hair and emerald green eyes steeped out, she was wearing a green dress that stopped at her knees. She looked over at Marin ans asked coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got a bit lost." Marin replied kindly. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Your right next to my house." the strange girl replied cruelly

"Thanks for the help." Marin replied, her comment dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime."

Marin walked on trying to find her way home. She noticed a large cherry tree. She ran towards it, recognizing it. Underneath the cherry tree were two stones. Marin smiled at them, not a happy smile, but a fond nostalgic one. She looked ahead to find her house from the dream, it had been hers when she was little. Tears fell down her cheeks. She found her way back to her old house, and slumped over her bed. Looking at her ceiling she wondered if her dream was just a different reality. She looked out her window to see a small field of sunflowers her father had planted when they had moved.

Recovering from her sadness she walked to the cafe and slipped on her uniform. Emma and Nicole were already there. She took some orders until a girl walked through the door. It was the girl from earlier. She looked over at Marin confused.

"I'm waiting to be seated." She demanded.

Marin rushed over and got her to a table. "What brings you here today?" she asked kindly.

"My parents are forcing my to see if this place is any good." She sighed. "Is there anything you would recommend?"

Marin contemplated the question for a second, then answered. "I enjoy the Lime Sherbet, and my co-workers favorites are the Blueberry Muffin and Lemon Cheesecake."

"I'll go with the Truffle Cake." she said passively.

Marin brought the dish out, and placed it in front of the girl. "I haven't asked your name!" Marin said. "I'm Marin Forman."

"Thea Knight." she answered nonchalantly. She quietly ate her cake, paid, and left.

The next day Marin was walking home from school, when she bumped into Thea again, knocking some books from her hands. "I'm so sorry, let me help." Marin said shocked.

"No!" Thea shouted, but not until Marin had already picked up one of the books. Marin looked it over.

"Keroro Gunsou?" Marin asked before handing it back to Thea.

"You know it? It's so hilarious! I love manga!" The exclaimed before catching herself

"I haven't read much since I was little, my uncle was Japanese." Marin said nostalgicly.

"You have Japanese relatives, may I meet them?" Thea asked

"They.."Marin looked down and sighed. "Died in a fire, seven years ago, and their son, Ryou lives over in Japan."

"Oh." Thea said sadly, "Would you mind if I stopped by the cafe later?"

"Of course not!" Marin said warmly, before heading to the cafe.

The cafe was crowded as usual, but Marin kept a sharp eye out for Thea. When she appeared Marin quickly showed her to her table.

"Thank you." Thea said, back her previous seriousness. Just then Jeni called.

"Girls, you need to run! I'm sorry, but the cafe will be closing for today." she said to the customers. Marin, Emma, and Nicole darted outside, where Jeni met them.

"It's a new, alien. Tora sensed it. Go get it girls." the three nodded and shouted out.

"Mew Mew Lime! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Lemon! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Muffin! Metamorphose!"

They had just finished transforming when Tora spit out a pendant.

"New Mew Mew. New mew mew!" It said looking at Thea, who was hiding behind a tree. She walked out and pointed to herself.

"Me, I'm a... whatever you are?"

Lime nodded and threw her the pendant.

"Mew Mew Truffle! Metamorphose!" She shouted

She when she was finished her black hair was tied into a bun, her dress was short, but elegant, and she had high heels, she also had a set of pink ears, and a curled tail.

"You're a mew mew, just like us. We defend the planet and defeat bad aliens! Each of us has a red data animal that we use the skills of, looks like you got some sort of pig." Muffin said cheerfully.

"I'm a Maho-Shojou?" Thea asked amased

"Pretty much." Marin answered, "But we have to go."

They ran along the city streets, with Truffle taking any opportunity to talk about how cool it was. Until Tora told them they were in the right spot. Cake was waiting.

"I've been waiting kitten." He said floating down to Marin. "Ooh, who's the new girlie?" He aid looking at Truffle. She scowled at Cake

"Truffle Drill!" She called, and her gloves turned into a shovel-like claw she locked her hands together and shouted "Ribbon Truffle Quake!" She smacked the ground and sent pieces of rocks flying at Cake who nimbly dodged them.

"Let me. Lime Mallet!" Lime shouted, "Ribbon Lime Bolt." He flew as the ball of lightning whizzed, it grazed his arm slightly as it flew past

"See you later ladies, it's been fun."

**That's Thea, don't forget to _REVIEW_**


	8. Did I

**Alright new chapter, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, otherwise, there would've been some changes.**

"Why did you just run away?" asked a shadowed voice. Cake bowed his head down in shame.

"I was afraid, they had already beaten me before, I didn't want to die, not until I can see home again."

"You'd put us all in jeopardy for your selfishness?" shouted the voice.

"I apologize, it will not happen again."

"It certainly won't, but not by your word. I'm having someone else go instead of you this time, and if they succeed. You will be replaced. Continue your research."

"Yes, master." Cake said before teleporting away. He reappeared hovering above the streets. "This can't be good."

Marin ran across the cafe floor, taking and delivering orders, she looked over to Thea who was sitting in a corner table and nearly shouted "Why aren't you working?"

"I shouldn't be doing the work of peasants, what would my parents think?" Was her only reply. Marin sighed, but kept on with her work. Any cafe, no matter how small, with only four waitresses whom were all middle school students or younger, would have problems. Add to that that Marin and her friends had another secret part time job, and Thea's lack of work was extremely vexing.

"Marin's right Thea, we're a team, and there's no 'I' in team." said Emma.

"Yes there is, you just have to be creative." she said writing the word "team", then she took a high lighter and underneath the 'e' drew a line, then filled in the circle, "See an 'I."

Emma growled, but returned to work as well. After work Marin was walking home, when Tora grew in size and shouted "Alien Alien!"

"Cake again?" Marin sighed, she was becoming annoyed with his little disappearing act. Marin sent out a message about the appearance, and that she would handle it.

She followed behind Tora as he led her to a secluded portion of the park. Kneeling on the ground was a strange figure. It looked smiler to Cake, but lacked his nearly pink hair, replacing it with a shiny black, its hair went about halfway down it's back, and its ragged top had a dark under layer. Along with longer pants. He turned around, and chuckled a bit.

"Your what's been giving Cake so much trouble? What a joke." his voice was dark, and cold.

"I'll show you! Mew Mew Lime! Metamorphose!" Marin shouted. Once she had turned into Lime, the strange being chuckled again.

"You couldn't fight me there because you hadn't put on your dress? Pathetic." He stood up, then flashed over to Lime at lightning speeds. He grabbed her neck, and Lime squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "I haven't even drawn my weapon and your here almost one second away from strangulation, but that wouldn't be any fun would it." He said releasing Lime who coughed for a moment before lunging towards him. He just stood there as Limes claws ripped a hole in his cheek. He smiled, a twisted smile that chilled Lime. He let out a bellowing laugh that caused roosting birds to flee in terror. He snapped his head back towards Lime.

"That's it, that's the best you've got. I will not bow to your pathetic attacks!" he yelled. Lime panted her heart was racing, what was this monster? He was nothing like Cake. He literally was a monster.

"Lime Mallet!" Lime shouted grabbing her oversized hammer. She held it in front of her menacingly. "Ribbon Lime Bolt!" She sent the white hot lightning streaking towards him. He easily swatted it to the side.

"Pathetic. I'm bored already, Cake made it sound like you would be fun to play with, but your not. You can die now." He once again teleported towards her, but this time Lime noticed his expression was different, it was glee. He took several small blades from the air, and stuck them between his fingers. Then one by one he shoved them into Limes flesh. After the third one she no longer had the energy to stay transformed, eventually, the pain faded, the light faded, everything faded away until Marin was left floating in nothingness. She woke up in a burning building. The crackling fire around hr spewing onto her clothes, she ran from the cloud of black smoke chasing her, then saw something strange, a blue gem, unlike any other she had ever seen before, it felt cool, like the ocean. She heard voices in the building and ran towards them, deeper into the inferno. She saw a girl crying and running as far as she could to get out, the girl looked familiar, but Marin couldn't remember how. Hearing other voices Marin ran deeper into the building. She could tell she was burned, and sweat made it difficult to see, her breathing was raspy and painful, but she pressed deeper into the flames. They began to engulf her. She screamed from the pain and grasped even more tightly onto the stone. She felt a cool light engulf her whole body. She released all of her energy and escaped from the inferno. Ignoring the screams from below. She then found herself in a strange world. It was covered in darkness, and there seemed to be no life, there was a blackness, but not like the one from before. She wandered the streets for what seemed like hours before realizing that this was her home, she ran to Kent's house, in there was anyone who needed to be alive, it was him. When she got to the house and knocked on the door, she was greeted with a familiar voice, but not the one she was expecting. When the door was opened Cake stood there in the doorway. He looked anxious, then shocked to see Marin standing there.

"What are you?" He shouted pulling her inside. Marin looked at him and said.

"I'm Marin, don't you remember me? You attacked me, and killed my aunt and uncle, and you randomly kissed me!"

"I know your not real! Leave me alone, haven't I already suffered enough?" Marin was taken aback.

"What are you talking about? I think I would know if I was real or not!"

"But-but you're, he stuttered. You're dead! Phyllo killed you!"

"What?!" Marin shouted

"You heard me. When you died, we won. I use the term won very loosely. The world was sent into ruin."

"But what about the other team?"

"I guess you died, it's no wonder you don't know what happened. It was my fault. I was to soft on you, you didn't see that much pain coming. I am so so sorry. The thing I've regretted most since then was your you death, in a way. I caused all this."

"But, I'm not dead, I remember the fight, that man, with the dark hair, her was Phyllo right? He didn't kill me, I think."

"If your right, then to change this, just don't die. Leave now, and Please, Marin don't die." There was something in his voice, that reminded Marin of someone, she just couldn't remember who.

**That's the end REVIEW. NOW!**


	9. Belated Ending

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, but here's the next chapter**

Marin opened her eyes slowly. She was laying face down in the grass. She shook herself off and darted to the cafe, Jeni had to be told about this. She staggered in where everyone was waiting for her in their uniforms. Emma looked at her,

"What took you so long? We already closed up." Emma asked. Marin sat down at one f the linen lined tables and told them what happened, including the weird dream.

"Seems the dream was prophetic, or at least a possible future." said Jeni walking out from the kitchen. "That's interesting, have you had any dreams similar to this?"

"Once, when Cake nearly killed me, but that was more of a coma." Marin stated

"It doesn't matter, what happened in it?" Jeni questioned

"It was weird. I woke up and I was covered in burn scars and," she paused, "Oba-chan, was alive. I went to school, and Kent wasn't there, no one had even heard of him, almost like some sick prank. Then we had P.E. and I was last picked for basketball, the even called me a handicap. Then I went to the cafe and You were there but you didn't know about the aliens, you said you came here to be closer to us. There were some other things too, but they aren't as important."

"I don't know how that ties in with all of this, but I get the feeling it does." Jeni replied, Marin nodded.

Later as Marin was walking home her phone began to ring.

"Moshi Moshi?" she said into the device.

_"Hey, Marin, you know how a new amusement park is opening up next week?" came Kent's voice from the other end _

"Yeah. What about it?"

_"my parents are giving me some cash so I can take you! Wanna come? You can bring Emma if you want."_

"Sweet! That's awesome! I think this time it's you and me, I feel like I've been ignoring you recently so I owe ya one."

_"Saturday at seven?"_

"Alright, see you there!" She hung up the phone and worked her way back home.

**Short I know, but I'm working on the next chapter as you read this, so don't get to upset I promise the next one will be up faster**


	10. Amusement Park Hints

**Ah, Romance, exactly what you think of when you think of overpriced food, crappy stuffed animals, stupid mascot costumes, and that one fat kid that always seems to be on the same roller coaster as you and ALWAYS throws up. Anyway, Sweet Mew Mew!**

Marin woke up at 6:30 on Saturday morning, giving her just enough time to slip on a pair of denim shorts, a lime green tank top, and tie her hair up in a ponytail. She slip downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast. Darting outside she opened her cellphone.

"6:55! I've gotta run!"

She ran down the streets swerving around people and corners. When she reached the amusement park she was panting heavily and Kent stood there waiting for her.

"You look exhausted, should I have set the time later?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Sorry." Marin replied, they walked into the crowded park. They wandered around for a while trying different roller coasters, until eventually they had to break for lunch.

"I'm impressed at how short some of the lines are, normally on the opening day it takes an hour to get onto anything." Kent stated siting down on one of the benches in a pavilion towards the front of the park. Marin nodded happily.

Behind them Thea, Emma, and Nicole were having there own fun. Thea looked at Kent

"Who is he? The guy, talking to Sencho-sama." Thea asked

"Sencho-sama?" Nicole asked

"Marin." Thea restated

"That's Kent, they've been friends for ages, they're in my homeroom." Emma replied

"He likes her, but he's to worried that it would ruin their friendship if he told her." Thea stated

"What?" Emma asked shocked, 'You haven't even met him how do you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, when you've read as much shojou manga as I have. I guess your just not there yet." Thea said.

Marin looked at Kent, "What do you want to do next?" she asked

"Well, how about we have some lunch, I packed us up one last night."

"Yay! Wait, did your mom make this, I know she loves to cook, but it's kinda toxic."

"No, I made this." Kent said as Marin breathed a sigh of relief. The two dug in to the plethora of sandwiches and a had a can of soda each. After finishing lunch, they rode a couple more rides, and Marin nearly threw up on the Samurai, an ride where you were strapped into whirling nun-chucks. By the time the sun was setting there was only one ride left, the ferris wheel.

"I hope they add more rides later, this is the last one." Marin said a little sadly.

"Come on." Kent dragged her into a car. As the car lurched upward Marin gazed out the window at the setting sun.

"It's gorgeous." Marin said awestruck at the view

"That's why I waited until now to go on it, I knew you would like it." Kent laughed

Suddenly the car lurched forward sending Kent flying out of his seat straight onto Marin, kissing her. Marin was to shocked to move, so they stayed that way for a second until Marin transformed into a cat. Kent looked down at her.

"Y-you," Kent stuttered as Marin looked on with kitty eyes, literally, "You turn into a cat? Wait." He picked her up. "Your that cat that rewrote my homework, and," He paused, "You heard that didn't you."

Kitty Marin nodded slowly before her pendant started to glow and she returned to her human form.

"Sorry, I didn't think you had to know, after all, some secrets are best kept secret, and that wasn't all that important and-" Marin said before Kent cut her off

"It's all right, I was just a bit unnerved, no harm done, both of us have the right to have secrets. I don't care about the cat thing, it is an adorable kitten though."

Marin began to laugh and Kent joined in _I still have one secret that she can't know. _Kent thought

"How about we keep that ride a secret, alright Marin."

"Sure." Marin replied as they got out of the car. They began to exit the ever darkening amusement park as they got closer to the entrance a tall figure with long dark hair whispered to Kent

"Traitor." Kent looked at him shocked, Marin looked back at him

"Kent?" she asked

"Coming!" he ran to catch up with her

"What was that about?" Marin asked, "Who was that guy?"

Kent laughed, "That was my cousin, he surprised me, when I was younger I promised him that I wouldn't date until I was older, so he must've thought I broke my promise." Marin began to chuckle a bit as well as they finally left the park.

** There, fluff, now if you wouldn't mind I will be busy burning off my fingers.**


	11. Battle Scene Go!

**No finger burning, but this chapter won't have much in the way of plot.**

Marin walked alone through the darkened streets, dull yellow lamps were the only thing to light her way.

"Enjoyed that little date?" came a voice from above her. Marin looked up as Phyllo jumped from above her.

"Phyllo! What are you talking about?"

"I was watching, collecting data if you prefer, and I wasn't the only one." he said, "I will say, I was shocked when I found out that you were alive, but you won't be for very long." His daggers appeared in his hand one by one.

"Mew Mew Lemon Metamorphose!"  
>"Mew Mew Muffin Metamorphose!"<p>

"Mew Mew Truffle Metamorphose!" The three voices shocked Phyllo just long enough for Marin to shout,

"Mew Mew Lime Metamorphose!" The three girls ran to their leader,

"Need some help?" Lemon asked slyly

"How did you?" Marin began

"We were following you, but that's not important, he's Phyllo right?" Truffle answered and Marin nodded.

"Truffle Drill!" Truffle called out creating giant claws from her gloves, "Let's rock." She jumped into the air and swung at him with the enormous mitts.

"Lemon Racket!" Lemon summoned her golden tennis racket.

"Muffin Bubbles!" She grabbed the oversized bubble wand. She waved it around creating her exploding bubbles.

"Ribbon Lemon Blaze!" Lemon swung her racket as it engulfed in flames hitting Phyllo in the back as he dodged Truffle. He rocketed around to grab Lemon's tail and whip her into Truffles claws.

"Ribbon Muffin Pop!" Muffin exclaimed as her bubbles latched onto Phyllo and exploded.

"Hmph so you girls can attack together, it still won't be enough." He gloated

"Lime Mallet!" Lime shouted summoning her hammer. "Ribbon Lime Bolt!" She shouted flinging a ball of lightning at Phyllo. It struck him square in the chest burning a hole in his shirt.

"Maybe you more interesting than I thought, ah well. I have some calculations to do." He said before disappearing.

"See, just like Cake." Emma said triumphantly returning herself to normal.

"No, he was much stronger. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, I think he left not because he was afraid but because he was bored, we didn't win." Thea replied

**Ahh, much better, another short chapter, but you people have had three within 24 hours so be grateful!**


	12. Castlevania: Sweet Darkness

**I'm so sorry my updating is so inconsistent, but I have a life, so I can't always update, however I'm going to try to update every other Saturday. Also, in Chapter 15 There will be a big reveal! Please speculate in the review section below**

A blur of midnight streaked across the ever darkening skies. A shining blast followed by a screech could be both seen and heard in the distance.

Marin sat in the now empty cafe, it was getting tougher and tougher to keep up with the demands of school, work, and fighting the aliens. Both groups were getting stronger, but there never seemed to be enough hours in the day. While she was thinking Jeni walked up to her and held a magazine in front of Marin's face.

"What is this?" Jeni shouted

"I don't know, I can't see." Marin responded sourly, she was exhausted and didn't need nor want more work.

"It's an article about a sighting of a strange girl with animal parts! We have to keep from being seen, or people might find out about the aliens and get hurt!"

"Wait, so all this time we could have just alerted the military? Why are we fighting if they could?"

"Do you honestly think that if I called up the military they would believe me? Besides, they couldn't fight the aliens. You are genetically modified to be able withstand their attacks, and fight back, normal humans would be slaughtered."

"Alright, I get it." Marin said dismissively, "But this is a gossip magazine, besides the pictures are low quality, I would bet money that no one believes it."

Marin walked into the classroom to see a mass of students huddled around one desk. Marin peered in for a closer look and was astounded by what she saw. The article.

"You don't actually believe that crap do you?" She asked the group of students Who turned towards her, the sea parted to reveal Lance in the center with the article.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I've seen this, it isn't some hoax." He said firmly, "She was there, and midnight, it was dark out so I couldn't get a good look at her, but she's real."

Marin sighed, they'd been seen, but wait, Marin had never fought at night,neither had Emma, and the picture was too cool looking to be of Nicole, and too high up to be the arcophobic Thea. Who was in the picture? Marin decided it had to be the fifth member. Now the better question, how could she transform, no one else could until Jeni, or Marin gave them the Mew Pendant, what was so special about this girl? Jeni could probably explain. After the storm of children had left the magazine alone, Marin found herself flipping through the pages, until she saw something that interested her for some reason, a picture of a necklace, a small blue gem on a silver chain, she didn't know why it was so interesting but it was. Kent managed to sneak up behind her and look at the article.

"What's this, I didn't think you ere interested in jewelery?" he asked coyly.

Marin jumped at the sound of his voice, "It's not that, I just." she trailed off as he grabbed the magazine and flipped through the pages himself before finding the article he wanted.

"You need to be more careful, who knows what could happen if you get caught." He said slowly. Marin started to nod but looked at him sharply.

"You know?" she asked him shocked at what he just said

"When your friend turns into a cat, you tend to get curious as to why." He stated bluntly.

"Alright,but why are you telling me this?"

"A guy can't worry?" He asked

"I've been genetically modified, I should be worrying about you, not the other way around."

"That changes nothing, I'll always worry about you, I can't afford not to."

"What are you talking about." Marin asked bluntly

"The one time I stopped worrying about you you nearly died! I won't ever let that happen again." He looked at Marin, half horrified at his own words. His face clouded. "Come on, you need to get to the cafe."

Marin nodded before taking off, on the way there she caught up with Emma, who had recently been transferred to another class.

"Emma, did you hear about the sighting?" Marin asked breaking into a run

"Yeah, everyone in my class was arguing over who it was, none of our names came up, but there was one that I heard multiple times." She said back easily keeping up in their little race

"Who would that be?"

"Azara, Azara Peirce."

The two ran in sync, one occasionally slipping ahead only for her pace to be matched all the way until they had reached the cafe, Marin made a leap up the stairs to the door, and Emma followed.

"How long?" Marin asked

"12 minutes." Emma replied, "We still have a ways to go before we can meet here any time."

The two opened the door and were not shocked that they were the first ones there. Marin pulled up a chair, and told Emma about what had happened earlier that day.

"Wow, a new mew, and Kent knows, your class is a heck of a lot more interesting than mine."

"You got a name." Marin pointed out. "oh, here's Jeni I wanted to talk to her."

Jeni walked up to Marin, "What is it, you texted me earlier, by the way, don't text during class, or next time I won't tell you anything."

Marin rolled her eyes."It's about the fifth mew." Jeni sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is she, and why can she transform without a pendant?"

"Her name is Azara, and the second answer is simple, she can't."

"But Azara is the one that got caught, and she was transformed."

Jeni looked at Marin with a somber look, "Do you really want to know?" Marin nodded her head, Jeni closed her eyes. "You aren't the first person to become a mew, before you there was Azara. She had the second strongest connection we'd seen in our tests, besides you, but Ryou refused to use you for the test, because of what happened seven years ago." Marin looked down solenmly, "Azara was picked, we injected her in a similar way to you but we were not yet finalized, she has an ability that the rest of you will never have. She can absorb the alien parasites, but as the parasites are toxic to humans we had to have a way to release the poison that is her ability, she can create a shimmering ribbon of the parasites toxins, but as we were designing that, something strange happened. We locked her heart, she is devoid of all emotion, a killing machine, and if her heart is not properly brought back, she may take to killing humans as well." Marin looked shocked,

"You've been letting someone that dangerous just wander the streets?"

"We have been suppressing her power as much as we can, before now she couldn't transform, but something happened, an energy was released that has given her back her power. Aiden and I are trying to find out what it is, until then please, locate Azara and get her back. Her Mew form is known as Mew Privet, after the toxic berries which have a similar compound to the parasite's."

"Alright." Marin and Emma said in unison before darting off

"Any ideas where to look?" Emma asked

"None, and we might need some help, I'll dispatch Tora to gather everyone, we'll meet in the center of the park." Marin said as the tiger striped puffball flew away off to preform its duties.

Once everyone was gathered Marin had mapped out a plan to find Azara, with the four of them each covering a quarter of the city, "If you find her," Emma said, "transform, that way the rest of us can help you." Everyone nodded before setting off in their different directions.

After about an hour of searching Marin came to an old church, it looked like it hadn't been used for years, the windows were cracked, and the once white surface was a dull gray. Marin walked inside to see a tall girl, with short black hair, a tank top and shorts. The girl was standing on the cross in the back and her eyes looked completely empty.

"Why is it that you fight? Vengeance? The idea of protection, or is for a different reason? Are you afraid?" the girl asked with a low voice

"No. I can't afford to be afraid, not yet." Marin replied, "I'm fighting for all of mankind! All of their hopes and dreams, are now my own!"

"Yes," Azara replied sitting down and crossing her legs, "but what is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets, but I've talked long enough, I know why your here, your here to fight me."

"Mankind is more than that, and I'll prove it to you!" Marin said holding up the mew pendant, "Mew Mew Lime! Metamorphose!"

"Alright then, we're settling this my way Mew Mew Privet, Metamorphose!"

All light seemed to vanish as the moon cut across the sky finding the exact right sport in the window. "What a horrible night to have a curse, to bad you already decided to fight!"

Privet still had the short hair but now it was midnight blue, her thin top had a piece of armor on the shoulder and incredibly short shorts with a white ribbon flung around her waist and long midnight gloves and boots. Privet lunged forward reaching for the ribbon around her waist and swinging it like a whip to destroy everything in her path, the old building crumbled under her might. It was all Lime could do to stay away from her. That's when Lime noticed, on her neck, right below her mew pendant, there was a red gem, that looked just like the blue one Lime had seen earlier.

"That's what I have to hit. Lime Mallet!" she summoned her oversized green hammer and lept back into the fight with Privet. The glistening whip flying towards Lime before, 'Ribbon Lime Bolt!" The shock wave hit the em shattering it sending incredible amounts of enery pulsing through the romm, and all across the city to the different mews.

**There you go, chapter 12, if you care you can find Azara's themes at these two urls, (their different songs)**

** watch?v=LO3jBivegxw**

** watch?v=owFulRTR1Sc **


	13. Emma and Vanes

**Alright, I'll try to update every other Saturday, but if I update sooner no complaints okay ;) Still on for Chapter 15 for my big reveal for this story**

As Mew Privet fell to the floor, she managed to whip Lime just as she was turning back to Marin. Marin gasped in pain and fell face down. Privet changed back into Azara and sat in a still silence over Marin's unconscious body.

When the other mews arrived Nicole rushed straight towards Azara and grabbed her.

"What did you do!" She yelled.

"Stop." Said Jeni walking into the half destroyed church, "She doesn't understand what she did. Her heart is inaccessible, but for now we have to take them back to the cafe, Nicole, Thea, please carry Marin out to the car, Emma you and I'll take Azara." She said coaxing the heartless mew up, and carrying her into the car waiting outside. After making it back to the cafe, Jeni had some rather grim news, "Marin won't be able to fight for a while,Emma will you take over the mews for a while, Aiden and I'll work on Azara and Marin."

"Really? You're putting me in charge?" Emma said astonished

"After Marin, you have the most experience, besides if something comes up we need the team to stay together." Jeni explained calmly. Emma stood there, unsure of what to do. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

Emma set a stopwatch on her watch, "I gotta get home, see you later." She darted of without another word and ran through the now empty streets, as she raced past she felt the soft breeze of an early autumn night. She stopped suddenly, lurching forward. She looked up into the sky, it had cleared up right after they had found Marin and Azara. Emma thought for a moment, who was she, the question seemed so simple, but she couldn't figure it out. "Maybe I forgot." Emma said gazing up at the constellation Leo, "Why can't I ever be someone who people remember, who people care about, why can't I be more like her." She trailed off and began once again the rhythmic thudding of her tennis shoes as they hit the ground. The sound was like music to her. Once she got to the small apartment building where she lived she checked her watch. "38 minutes, I sat there for way to long." She walked inside the building and took the elevator up to her room, and opened the door. Inside the room her mother sat sprawled out on the couch, Emma's mother looked pretty much exactly like her daughter. Her long blonde hair framed her face messily.

"Emma, you're home late, did something happen?" Her mother asked nonchalantly

"No, we just ran into a bit of trouble." Emma replied, "Marin had a bit of a rough time trying to get the latest member of our team."

"Wow. I think you should know, I'm so proud of you, what you do is amazing."

"It's just luck of the draw I guess." Emma replied

"I doubt it, most humans are compatible with some kind of DNA strand, there has to be something special about you five."

Emma clambered into her room. _Something special, what is it? _She thought, before drifting to sleep. During the night she heard a strange noise. It sounded like something was yelling at her. She darted her eyes open and saw an orange puffball floating just inches above her head. "Tora." she groaned, "What is it?"

"Alien! Alien!" the little robot shouted and Emma darted out of bed.

"Mew Mew Lemon! Metamorphose!" she called, sure that no one would see her in the looming darkness. She ran out of the building and instantly gasped. The sky was twisted, into a dark red monstrosity with random numbers, shapes and memories littered across it. A faceless girl with streaming black hair walked up to her and was joined by other faceless people.

"Freak!" she called and the others repeated, "Your nothing but a freak with no where to call home there's not a place on earth that you are wanted!" the faceless girl twisted her head upside down and continued to taunt Mew Lemon.

"I'm not a freak." Lemon said quietly. Before running away from the group of children. Then she saw a shape that made her sigh with relief, the other Mews, but something was wrong, they were glaring at her. "What's the matter? Do you know what's going on?" Lemon asked her friends.

"You're what's the matter! You're causing this." Truffle said rudely

"Why are you helping the aliens? I can't believe you!" Muffin asked

"Marin, you don't think I did this, right? You believe me, right?" Lemon asked desperately

"I want to, but I can't. Just leave, I never want to see you again." Lime turned away and the other mews followed.

"I'm not a freak, I'm not a traitor. Tora?" She asked looking around the distorted city for the little orange robot who had helped her. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to be alone, again. Everywhere she went, she couldn't trust anyone, and now she had gotten hurt, again.

"Are you alright?" she heard a soft but powerful voice ask. She looked up but saw nothing.

"Who are you?" Lemon asked, changing back into Emma. "What do want from me?"

A tall male figure with long jet black hair appeared before her. His ears were pointed and his clothes were ragged and strange.

"Phyllo!" Emma said trying to run away from the alien. He appeared behind her.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." He said sincerely, "I saw you like that, abandoned by your own kind, it hurts, I know."

"How would you know?! You probably killed everyone on your planet too!" Emma said angrily

"No, I'm trying to save them. Our planet is dying, and the only other place where we could live is here. Even though I'm trying to help them, all they do is ridicule my tiniest mistake. It hurts."

"This s your only hope, both to survive and fit in?" Emma looked and the aliens dark violet eyes and saw no liar.

"You could help us, my people and you will be regarded as a hero, not a freak like these awful people see you as."

"A hero?" Emma asked. "But, my mother? What will happen to her, and Marin, and everyone else."

"I assure you that your mother will be safe, as for the Mew Mews, if they continue to attack, they will have to be eliminated, I'm sorry."

Emma stared at him, her eyes filled with tears once more, and she was unsure of what to do.

"You still worry for them after what they did to you, that's admirable, I've never seen humans act that way."

Their my friends, I think." Emma answered stuttering off at the end. Phyllo grabbed her arm, his hand felt cold and lifeless, as if her wasn't real.

"Emma!" she could hear a shout in the distance, but only vaguely. Emma pulled herself away from Phyllo's grip.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, "This is where I belong, weather or not my friends hate me, I love them, they give me a reason to fight. Even though now it might hurt,I will protect those I love."

"But what if you can't. I the people you love,cant be protected by you, then what will you do?"

"I'll do what ever my heart tells me I should, even if it hurts, eventually, it won't hurt anymore, but I won't forget anything that's happened while I was here, both tonight, and every moment that I am protector of the earth. There's a reason I was chosen, and even if I don't know what it is, I'll find out eventually." Emma said, gazing up into the deep violet eyes that were now filling with tears. "Even if I have to fight you. It's what I have to do."

Phyllo nodded and as Emma looked around, the sky had returned to a navy blue, she didn't know when it happened, but she was glad it had. She looked over to see Marin, Nicole and Thea, standing in wait for her. As she grew closer to the tears began to stream though her eyes, and she wasn't sure why.

"Are you alright?" Marin asked softly

"I am now." was all Emma could reply before she was surrounded by her friends.

**End of chapter! Please review and speculate for episode 15 in the review bot below**


	14. Ugly Cupakes

**Hello, I'm so sorry that's it's been so long since the last chapter but my computer broke so I had to wait, but you don't care about my drama to the story!**

Nicole sat outside the cafe, Jeni and Aiden were talking and wouldn't let her in until they were finished.

"Nicole!" Jeni called, "You can come in now, bt you can't stay long." She said as Nicole rushed inside.

"Why not?" Nicole whined dejectedly.

"We're sending you out, Marin's DNA has been becoming to active, we want to try and slow this process, any way we can."

"Alright, do I get a stalker robot too?" Nicole was hoppng up and down with exitement

"No, but you can borrow Tora for a little while." Aiden answered before Jeni could get a word in. Nicole uffed a bit but still agreed. She foolowed after Tora as he floated towards an old theater.

Nicole slowly opened the doors to be greeted with a Chimera anima of a squirrel.

"How thehek can they make something so cute into something so ugly?" Niole asked, "Anyway, Mew Mew Muffin Mertamorpose." She transformed into her puffy alter-ego.

"Awww, wasn't expeting you." She heard a voice whine from nowhere, "Twice in a row, I miss out on the real fun."

"Your talking bout Marin right? Well, to bad for you, I'm you opponent this time." Muffin said.

Cake appeared from thin air. "How'd you guess?" he asked scarcasticly, before creating his spear. "I really don't want to hurt Mrin, but you, you I want to kill, badly."

"I won't let you do that." Muffin replied, "Muffin bubbles." she said summoning and te waving her oversized bubble wand.

"Bubbles, I'm horrified!" Cake rolled his eyes. Muffin scoffed back,

"Oh, yeah like I'm scared of a half-naked elf with pink hair waving a stick"

"You're just an ugly mini-me!" Cake screamed as another alien teleported into the room. He was sort with golden hair tied intoa tny ponytail, her was pale and skinny like the other two and had dark sapphire eyes, he was muck shorter than Cake, and seemed much younger, but still more mature.

"Wht's going on?" The new alien asked Cake

"Cupcake!" Cake cried turning to face him. "She was being mean~"

Cupcake, apparently, sighed and turned to Muffin."Sorry, he's an idiot, I'll have to kill you now." He said

"Ribbon Muffin Pop!" The bubbles clamped onto "Cupcake" and exploded

"Why the heck would you do that?!" Cupake shouted angrilly. As Muffin sprinted away.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm rewriting the first 3 hapters as Marin's birthday present**


	15. Gasp Spoilers!

**OK, wow. I haven't finished an update for the first three chapters yet, but oh my gosh this is something I've been "hyping" for 15 chapters. I've hinted at it and you might already know what this chapter will reveal, but I hope you like it.**

**Cake stared down the long hallway his eyes misted over. He walked along, in his hands he clutched a piece of paper. Behind him a voice came, "What are you doing?" It asked**

** "Cupcake!" Cake tried to sound upbeat like he always did, "you startled me."**

** "Why?" asked the younger alien softly, "Do you really think Pyllo and I couldn't tell that something was bothering you? I thought you wanted freedom from that place, you wanted to help."**

** "I did, I still do, but, Palmier," The younger alien went rigid, Cake never used his real name, insisting that he was Cupcake. "there are other things that are more important now."**

** "It' that girl, it's all her fault!" Screamed Palmier as Cake silently teleported, leaving the sheet of paper behind. Tears streamed down Palmier's face. He closed his eyes and returned to his room locking the door that held the memories of his comrade.**

** Kent sat in his room looking over old messages in his phone, as he moved to place it down it buzzed with a new message, from Lance, **

**_ You have to tell Marin, if you don't someone else will get her, or she'll just forget you. She's going to the old court for some practice tomorrow, nobody will be there but her, It'll be the perfect time and place._**

******Kent sighed softly, knowing his friend was right, tears slowly dripped out of his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.**

** The next morning, Marin grabbed an old pair of running shoes and headed to the old basketball court. As she shot in the hoops she remembered to a time, nearly seven years ago now, the same year her aunt and uncle had died.**

**_A young Marin stood in the old court, trying to shoot the ball, the older boys grabbed her ball and taunted her with it. Marin began to cry. She saw a young boy grab the ball from them, he looked over to her and smiled warmly, his eyes were green with a hint of yellow and his red-brown hair was messy and unkempt. "Here, I'll teach you." those four words were the greatest thing to the young girl. She beamed and nodded. "I'll make sure your safe from idiots like them, I promise." the boy said_**

**_ "Why?" Marin asked. The boy looked over to her sadly_**

**_ "Because, I don't want you to be hurt again." _**

**_ "How did you know I had been hurt before?" Marin asked a bit snottily_**

**_ "You had this look in your eyes, I never want to have to see that again." He said getting the beginnings of a smile. The two children spent the rest of the day goofing around with the basketball, until Marin could even be considered decent. As the sun lowered itself in the sky, Marin's parents told her they had to go home. She called back to the young boy._**

**_ "What's you're name?" she asked_**

**_ "Kent." was his only reply before Marin's parents dragged her away._**

** Marin looked up to see that the sun had begun to set.**

** "I spend to much time reminiscing, I'm like a middle-aged woman." Marin sighed, and resumed her practicing.**

** Kent ran, with every step his legs seemed to weigh even more, everything ached. His eyes shut tight. As he neared the court he stopped, wondering about what would happen after all of this. He closed his eyes. All the times he had once loved, were now so far away. He could see Marin shooting hoops, her eyes glazed over as if she were dead. He stood there, paralyzed. Tears streamed down his face.**

** Cake hovered above Marin, just out of sight. He seemed to just wait, floating there for hours as Marin practiced mechanically finally he fell to the ground behind Marin. She turned around at the noise and was shocked at what she saw, she didn't attack, but just stared into his emerald eyes as they filled with tears. He closed his eyes and began to speak, Marin stood awestruck.**

** "I-i" he began He looked up into Marin's eyes and teleported away**

** Marin left the court felling confused, but fell asleep quickly that night. The next day there was a party, a birthday party, for Marin. All of her friends took the time to celebrate, times had been tough, this allowed her to take some of her edge off. The party was fun, but uneventful. Alicia and Lacey held a bet to see how long it would be until Marin and Kent were dating, the mews all wanted for her to wish o defeat the aliens by the end of the year, but Marin's favorite thing had been that Keichiro sent over a cake, with a card from Ryou. As everyone was leaving Marin headed to the cafe's upper level, where most of the alien hunting happened. Marin opened a window and felt the cool spring breeze. She opened her eyes to see Cake outside the window.**

** "Your eyes, form yesterday, I couldn't get the strength to tell you, They're the same as when I first fought you, and even further back, that pain in your eyes," He steeped in the room, and was surrounded by a white light."I'm sorry." Marin began to cry at the face now looking back at her.**

** Kent's.**


End file.
